Welcome back to Scarsdale!
by Holy-Tax-Accountant-Castiel
Summary: Roger moves back to his childhood home for Senior year after rehab to find Mark, his childhood crush. Can he win his heart? SLASH! SLASH! M/R! MC/RD! And Angel and Collins!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a over-used plot, I know. I am aware of this fact. But this will have a twist that I haven't read yet, so I hope it's original! I do not own _Rent_, through I want to. That pleasure belongs to the late, great Jonathan Larson. I do don't own Adam Pascal or Anthony Rapp, no matter how much I want them. Enjoy!

-----*-----

Welcome back to Scarsdale!

-----*-----

Scarsdale looks the same, not that I'm surprised. I didn't expect it to change, small towns rarely do. Dad's car is zooming through town, with Dad driving. Collins is looking horrified in the front seat, while Joanne has the same look in the back beside me. I haven't been here in years, since I was thirteen. Now we're moving back, with Gramps. Gramps owns a old farmhouse, that's not on a farm but the regular street with all the "normal" houses, and he and Dad thought that it would be a good idea to move back. Not that I blame Dad, three high school Seniors isn't the easiest to take care of. Add in that Collins is a gay anarchist, Joanne is a future lesbian lawyer and I'm a ex-junkie rock-and-roll-ist, I see why he feels he needs help.

"Slow down!" I thump the driver's seat. "You're gonna hit a kid! This ain't NYC no more."

"Crap!" Dad says, slowing dramatically. He looks at me through the mirror. "Oops."

I sigh as I look out the window. Sure enough, the next turn we take we see kids playing. Collins and Joanne, whom never lived anywhere other than New York, are amazed. Dad looks sheepish and I'm apathetic. Since April slit her wrists in rehab, I've been like that. No feelings, numb. I lock myself in my room and play my guitar all day, but with school starting, my "moping and sulking", as Joanne and Collins call it, will be cut in half.

As we drive to our new "home", I start recognizing houses and streets. Then I remember, out of no where. Dad looks smug from the front seat. I count houses, streets and then we get there. When we pull into the driveway, Gramps is already there, outside waiting for us. As we get out the car, I look to the house to the left. The door opens and a plump middle aged women comes out and hurries over to us. She pulls Collins and Joanne into a hug, surprising them both. Then she turns to me and gives me a bear hug, which I return. I begin to notice that things have changed. She once was women who was only slightly taller than I was (standing 5 foot 5 inches), and now I tower over her with my 6 foot body of tan skin and lean muscles. The mom of my best friend.

"Oh, honey, look at you!" she gushes. "My, how you've grown! And you must Tom and Joanne! Look at you two! So handsome!" she turns to Joanne "and beautiful! You must meet my son, through Roger already knows him" she gives me a blinding smile. "His friends are in the house also, so you'll get to meet them too! MARK!" she turns and screams "COME AND MEET THE NEW NEIGHBORS!"

I turn and watch the door in time to see him come through the door.

"Roger" I see his lips say. Mark Cohen. My best friend since kindergarten, my secret crush. Welcome to Scarsdale.

-----*-----

"MARK!" I hear my mom scream from outside. "COME AND MEET THE NEW NEIGHBORS!" I turn and look at the gang. They shrug and we get up and go outside. And then I see him. Roger Davis. My best friend since kindergarten, my secret crush. Who left when I was twelve with his Dad because his Dad's friend needed help with his son, just becoming a single dad. And that must be the friend's son next to him. Who the girl is, I don't know, but there is only one way to find out. So I start walking over to them, with everyone following behind me. When I get to him, he pulls he into a giant bear hug. I can't help but laugh and hug with all my might. As we part, everyone looks at us, the adults were inside, something about coffee. the gang looks distrustful, with reason. I just hope that Roger and his friends don't freak. Angel starts the introductions.

"Angel Dumott Schunard, gay drag queen". I see Roger smirk, the girl raise a eyebrow and the dude smile as he steps up.

"Tom Collins, gay anarchist, but call me Collins". Maureen steps up next.

"Maureen Johnson, bisexual performance artist". The girl smirks, looks at Roger then back.

"Joanne Jefferson, a future lesbian lawyer." Then Mimi steps up.

"Mimi Marquez, ex-junkie" she smirks, victorious. The girl, Joanne and the dude, Collins smirk and look at Roger and I feel somethings gonna be said that I won't like.

"Roger Davis, bisexual ex-junkie guitar player/song writer, whose last girlfriend slit her wrist in rehab" he says with an raised eyebrow, challenging. The gang's eyes open wide. Roger looks at me, almost pleading.

"This is Benny, Mimi's boyfriend." I motion to Benny. "And I'm Mark Cohen, filmmaker"

"_Gay _filmmaker." Maureen says, looking from me to Roger, then winking. Gladly, Roger missed it but Joanne and Collins didn't. "So Roger, you grew up!" Maureen is the only to actually know Roger, being her next door neighbor from the time he moved to Scarsdale (he was five) til he moved.

"Really?" Roger asked surprised. "So that's what puberty did. Huh, now I know."

"Roger" Collins says warningly. Roger just rolls his eyes, turning to me. His smile was blinding, I felt my knees start weakening. He can still do that, even after five years. Maureen smirks at me and I blush. She turns to Roger and pouts at him and I get jealous when he heaves a big great sigh and slings his arm. She as always done that to him, our third Musketeer. I glare at her and she giggles and starts leading him to my house. We all go in and sit down in living room and she sits in his lap! And flirts with him! How could she! Luckily Mr. Davis calls Roger, Collins and Joanne back to help unpack. When they leave, I turn to Maureen.

"You slut!" I hiss at her. She seems surprised, with the rest of the gang. "Whore! How could you!"

"Marky, what I do?" She asked me, hurt.

"You were flirting him! How could you!" I glare and she gets it.

"Oh, Marky!" She flings her arms around me. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't know you still liked him! I thought you were over him! I'm so, SO sorry! From now on, he's off limits! I swear! And I'll kill anyone who tries! Swear!" I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

"So, Roger?" Angel starts. "He's sexy. You got great taste, I'll help."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Mimi agrees. "Of course we'll help!"

"Yeah, of course. I'm in" Benny wraps his arms around Mimi's waist. "I owe ya." I got them together.

"Thanks, guys" I smile at them.

"Crap, Mimi _chica_, we're late for dinner." Angel yelps.

"I'll give ya'll a ride" Benny says standing up. He gives me a hug, "Don't worry, I got your back." Maureen hitchs a ride with them, leaving me alone. I go to my room and turn on my radio, lay on my bed and think.

Roger. Welcome back to Scarsdale.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Jonathan Larson is still a God and I still think that Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp should go gay together.

-----*-----

I hope Mark is okay, he looked mad earlier. The summer heat, in addition with moving, carrying and unpacking left me sweaty and I can't take a shower until everyone is done. I pick up my guitar and go outside in the backyard. I sit in a lawn chair and strum. Then I start playing the song I wrote in rehab.

_I'm writing one great song before I ..._

My fingers play the music and my lips sing the song that helped keep my sanity through rehab.

_One song glory, one song before I go_

_Glory, one song to leave behind_

_Find one song, one last refrain_

_Glory, from the pretty boy front man_

The music follows through me as the heat of the day melts into peace.

_Who wasted opportunity_

_One song, he had the world at his feet_

_Glory, in the eyes of a young girl_

_A young girl, find glory_

April. How she hated me for dragging her into rehab. But I thought that it was needed, to get us back to what we were like before heroin. But she was to lost and slit her wrists in rehab, leaving me with withdrawal, alone.

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song, before the sun sets_

_Glory, on another empty life_

_Time flies, time dies_

_Glory, one blaze of glory_

_One blaze of glory, glory_

That's all I want, one blaze of glory before I die. My name to be remembered.

_Find glory in a song that rings true_

_Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame_

_Find, one song, a song about love_

_Glory, from the soul of a young man_

_A young man, find the one song_

_Before the virus takes hold_

_Glory, like a sunset_

_One song to redeem this empty life_

The virus of mortality, dragging us all into Death sooner-or-later. How we fear Death, when we should fear life. All the pain, confusion and hate. Death is a gift that is earned.

_Time flies and then_

_No need to endure anymore_

_Time dies_

Time, enemy to so many. A gift to so many who don't have enough. Time does die, along with humans.

"HEY, ROG! WHAT YOU DOING OUTSIDE?" I turn to see Mark leaning half out his window, smiling at me. I smirk as I sat down my guitar and jumped the fence.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, come join this prince and ride in the sunset forever!" I shout, my arms held up in the Romeo-beseeching-Juliet pose, kneeling. He laughs as he climbs out the window and down the tree next the his bedroom. I remember climbing that tree so many times. He jumps off and lands on me sending us to the ground.

My arms wrap around his slim waist as I fall back into the ground groaning. I look up at him to find his clear blue eyes staring into mine. His arms are around my neck and his hands are in my hair, and he's straddling my waist. His chest is heaving, his cheeks flushed and his hair was sinfully messy. His pink tongue darted out to wet his pale pink lips. We both made to get up at the same time and ended up sliding against each other. I bit my lip to keep my groan in, but Mark did something I didn't expect.

He whimpered! Actually whimpered! He threw his head back, ground his hips down into mine. I couldn't hold back my groan, well I could but I didn't see why I should. I gripped his waist and arched my hips forward. His eyes flashed to my face.

-----*-----

I jumped off and landed on Roger, sending us to the ground.

His arms wrapped around my slim waist as he fall back into the ground groaning. He looked up at me. My arms around his neck and my hands in his hair, and I'm straddling my waist. We both made to get up at the same time and ended up sliding against each other. Then I did something stupid, through I thoroughly blame Roger.

I whimpered. Actually whimpered! I threw his head back, grounded my hips down into his. I heard his deep, throaty groan. I felt his large calloused hands grip my waist. His eyes flashed to my face.

"Did you like that, baby?" he purred seductively. His hands gripped tighter and I nodded frantically, my hands gripping his hair tighter and my hips grinding against his. I moaned breathlessly and I felt his hands leave my hips. I opened my eyes confused until I saw his face. His beautiful green eyes were filled with passion and fire. His hands grasped my face, oddly tender and loving. He slowly brought our faces and gently kissed me and I knew there was no way we could deny this. I melted against his lips, against his body, against him. The kiss started to pick up speed and his hands slide up my shirt, over my stomach, over my ribs, to my shoulders. His forearms flat against by back, pressing me down harder. His tongue found it's way into my mouth, rubbing against the roof of my mouth. My nails dig into his shoulder blades, arching my back. His husky groan vibrated deep in his chest, we being so close I could feel it. I pulled away for air and he attached himself to my neck. His rough tongue licked from my Adam's apple to my ear. He took the lobe in between his teeth and applied _**pleasurable **_pressure.

"Oh, God. Roger, please, please." My voice trembled as I pressed tighter to him. My hips rolled, begging for more friction, as my body shuddered. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should stop, but that thought flew out of my mind when Roger lightly scratched his nails down my back while rolling his hips. His chuckle bubbled in his chest.

"You want more, baby, don't you?" He cooed tantalizingly, his voice rough with desire. "More heat, right babe? More friction. Just more" I nodded, moaning wantonly. "More pleasure, sweetheart? Don't worry, love, I'll deliver." He murmured the last of it, lovingly. My hands seized his face and I kissed him. Slowly, enticingly, provocatively. His hands took hold of my face and kissed me possessively, flipping us so I now lay on my back, Roger leaning over me. One of his hands slipped into my jeans, grasping my hip firmly, his thumbs rubbing circles in my skin. One of my legs wrapped around his waist, bringing our bodies impossibly closer. This was different from before, all teasing gone. Now it was… loving.

"That's enough" a voice from above commanded. We broke apart and saw Mr. Davis looking stony. I looked away, blushing. Roger slowly stood up, helping me up as well.

"I think you should go back to your, Mark" he stated. He looked at Roger and indicated towards the door. Roger took a step to me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my darling Mark." He wore the brightest, most loving smile I'd have ever seen and it was directed at me. I watched as they made their way to their house. Before he went in, he turned and sent me another smile. I felt my lips rise into my own smile. I stood there for a while , until I realized I had to tell Mo. I ran to the back door, yanked the open, rushed pass my mom and sister Cindy who was visiting from college and barged into my room. I fell onto the bed on my stomach, reached for my phone n the table by my bed and dialed Mo's phone. It rang three times, then when it was picked up I heard very loud rock music.

"Yeah?" Mimi's voice was barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Sleep over?" I asked, flipping over. They did this randomly, so I wasn't surprised.

"MARKY!" the squeal was louder than the music could ever dream to be. The music abruptly was turned off and buttons were pressed on the phone.

"MARKY!" Now all three of my girls, Mo, Mimi and Angel.

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

A/N: Sorry I took so long!! Forgive me! Comment and review PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: HI!! I'm back!! Sorry for the delay, the holidays brought more than gifts. My mom broke up with her boyfriend…again. My great aunt and uncle came to visit and stay. At the same time as my oldest brother and his girlfriend and their 3 month old, who came down from that-one-place 3 hours north of Cincinnati. On their way here, they got in an accident (they'll fine). Too much drama. But I'm back!_

_I've decided to add things from one of the best shows ever. The music and the car are from the show. Guess the show and you'll get a surprise! Glad to be back, hope ya'll don't hate me!_

_(!$%^&*)_

"_Do you really think now is a good time for a relationship?" Dad said from the doorway of my room as I dried off from my shower. I can't stop smiling! All I can do is think of Mark and smile. I looked over to Dad and saw him frowning. I knew what he was thinking about. Or rather, who. April. Even dead, she's screwing with my life. First with the smack, then rehab. Now this, she seems to be a very sucky chapter of my life, keep coming up to haunt me._

"_It's different, Dad." I said, turning to get dressed._

"_And why is this different, all of the sudden?" Dad's voice rang out. I turned to him, pausing in pulling a T shirt on. He stood at the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. He glared at me, but I could see under that glare. He was scared. I was abruptly reminded of his face when he found me in my room, almost OD'ing on smack. Joanne and Collins had seen me high before, but Dad didn't even know. He panicked, called everyone he could, sobbing and when Joanne and Collins came home, they called 911, something Dad forgot. Collins did CPR while Joanne calmed Dad down. Dad's the reason I went into rehab. When I woke up, he was there in my hospital room. He sat in those uncomfortable chairs, crying. Sobbing his eyes out. When he saw I was awake, he grabbed me in a giant hug, sobbing harder. I vowed then I was going to stop for him. And after everything, my biggest regret is shattering Dad's image of me. I was the perfect son, now I was human. I was the strong one, keeping him together. Now I was just a teenager who turned to drugs, trying to help relieve the weight on my shoulders._

"_Dad," I said pulling on my T shirt. "It's Mark."_

_He caught the smile, the way voice sounded out "Mark". With an almost reverence quality. Dad was the first person I told about my crush. I needed some help, my best friend suddenly became cute, I wanted to kiss him and hold him and hug him. Dad told me that there was nothing wrong with liking a boy._

"_Just… be careful, please" Dad whispered as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around and buried my head in his chest._

"_ROGER! HURRY!" Collins voice rang through the house. He, Joanne, and I were taking my car ( which Dad brought in the first trips to the house) and explore Scarsdale. I looked up at Dad, and he squeezed me once more, then let go._

"_Not to late, okay?"_

"_Right, yeah. Sure, Dad." I smiled at him, shoved my feet in my worn-out boots and grabbed my leather jacket as I ran down the stairs. Joanne and Collins were waiting by my 1967 Chevy Impala. I jumped in the front seat, pushed an AC/DC cassette in and we rolled away jamming, head banging out the rhythm and our symphony of voices belting out the words. As we went by Mark's house, I looked in the windows for him._

_We drove around for a while, just taking in the sights. I drove them to the high school, where'd we be attending in a week for our senior year of high school. I hate that thought, that this our last year together before we separate. Collins to MIT, Joanne to Harvard and me to somewhere. We'll eventually flock back together, but during the separation is what I'm worried about. I don't trust myself, to tell the truth._

_I pushed the thoughts out my head and focused on driving and having a good time. Collins stretched out in the back, Joanne with her feet on the dash head thrown back laughing. Collins sat up in the back, looking at Joanne's feet._

"_What, Tom?" She giggled. "Got a foot fetish?" She wriggled her feet for emphasis. I threw my head back and laughed. Collins shook his head, eyes still twinkling from the previous mirth._

"_Do you know that if we were to crash, your legs would go through the windshield and you'd become trap. And since most severe crashes result in the car catching fire and burning, you'd burn alive" his voice was calm, a complete contrast to the information he just imparted._

_Joanne sat there for a moment, looked at me then put her feet on the ground. I looked in the review mirror at Collins. "Where do come up with these little facts?"_

"_I read" Collins stated simply. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds then burst out laughing. I pulled into an empty parking lot, and killed the engine. Joanne propped her legs back on the dash, I put my feet in her lap and Collins rested his feet on my knees. We sat like that contently for what seemed like forever, the night matching our silence. The air cooled and it was comfortable. Then…_

"_What were you doing outside earlier?" Joanne asked me, taking her feet off the dash and turning her body so that her long legs were under her with my legs still in her lap. Collins removed his feet and sat forward eagerly. I groaned, throwing my head back and stayed silent, my eyes scrunched shut. After a short time, Collins started to poke at my shoulder and Joanne at my calves. I groaned and opened my eyes a tad and groaned again when I saw that they wouldn't let it go._

"_Nothing" I replied, trying desperately to sound cool and confident. From Joanne's eye roll and Collins snort, I didn't succeed._

"_Then why did Daddy look stony" Joanne pointed out._

"_C'mon, dude! Tell, tell!" Collins begged. I sighed as my head hit the back of the seat._

"_I kissed Mark." I said._

"_The cute little blond who lives next door?" Joanne asked sitting up._

"_Yeah, that's Mark." I sighed._

"_Why?" Collins demanded eagerly._

"_I've been crushing on him since, like forever." I said, staring at the ceiling._

"_Why were we not told this?" Joanne demanded poking me. "Look at us, please."_

_I looked up to see them smiling at me. I smiled at them._

"_Are you guys together?" Collins asked._

"_I don't know. I hope so." I answered. I started to panic. "What if he doesn't want to be together? What if he has someone? What if it didn't mean anything to him?"_

"_Calm down, Roger!" Joanne said. She grabbed my face in one hand and used the other to snap to get my attention. "You need to calm down, now."_

"_Yeah, we got your back." Collins deep voice helped me relax some, but I was still scared at the intensity of the pain in my heart at the thought of not having him, of him rejecting me. The drive back to the house is filled with Kansas. When we pull into the driveway, we saw smoke coming from the backyard and heard Black Sabbath. We smiled and ran in the back to see Dad and Gramps sitting around a fire pit. Collins and Joanne sat on the ground and grabbed at the plate of food they had brought out with them. As I walked over to them I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw Mark on the phone, walking around his room. I stood there and he looked down and saw me. He gave me a smile and a small wave, both of which I returned. He grinned then returned is attention to the person on the other line._

"_C'mon Roger!" Collins voice rang through my mind. I turned and walked over to my little group. Dad gave me a knowing smile before he put a Rolling Stones CD in and Collins and Joanne stood and danced like idiots, getting Dad to join them. Gramps sat next to me and watched them._

"_So, you and Mark, huh?" His voice soft and gentle. I nodded the answer and I heard him sigh so softly that I almost doubted he did. Then he smiled, and wriggled his eyebrows. Which caused me to laugh, making him laugh. So we both sat there laughing so hard. I felt at peace for the first time since I could remember._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! I'm back! The last chapter (3) and this one are being added at the same time, so you can still get the 'Surprise' by telling me which TV show the music and car is from. And it is the best show ever!! Comments and reviews are treasured, so be giving. Then I'll be a pirate!! One of my life long dreams!!!

(!$%^&*)

"What happened?!" Three girls squealed together.

"ROGER KISSED ME!!" I shouted, totally elated. I heard them squeal and Mo's bed squeak from them bouncing with excitement. I laughed as I sat up, I couldn't stop smiling! I closed my eyes and sighed happily as I fell back with my head on my pillows. I heard them giggle all over again. "What ya'll giggling at?"

"YOU!" Mo responded. They giggled.

"You're sighing like a love sick girl!" Mimi told me, still giggling.

"You've got it bad, huh?" Angel asked teasingly.

"So oh-so-very bad." I responded honestly. The giggling stopped abruptly. "I feel lightheaded and I can't stop smiling. I close my eyes and I can see his face and I _swoon! Swoon!_ He's all I can think about. It's like he's chocolate, or sex or other things that make life worth living. He's like a perfect sunrise after the perfect nights sleep. Like a favorite song that makes you smile after a crappy day. He's like a hot shower after a cold miserable day. He makes me feel safe and loved and happy. He's a star in the night, bright and guiding in the darkness. He's like the… he's like AIR!" I finished, sighing I laid there.

"Wow" Mo said weakly.

"He's the one who you can't stop thinking about. The one that has all power over you and you get excited when you think of the fact. The one who has the power to destroy you and you're terrified that you'll get hurt but you can't not be with him. He's your everything." Mimi continued for me.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

There was a silence as we thought. But silences never last with us

"You think his friend Collins like me?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Seduce him, girl!" I encouraged. "Like anyone can refuse you!"

"Yeah! Go for it!" Mo tempted.

"I'll help!" Mimi squealed.

"Mark, Mom needs to talk to you." Cindy said from behind my door in the hallway.

"'Kay!" I shouted. "I'll call ya'll later, 'kay? Bye."

I went down stairs to see Mom sitting at the table, crying softly. Dad sat near hear, arms around her, tears in his eyes and smiling. I looked at Cindy and she smiled and shook her head at Mom's behavior.

"Mom, it's not a big deal" Cindy said, blushing slightly. I then noticed the ring on Cindy's ring finger.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" I yelped. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Mark!" My mom exclaimed, shocked. But I ignored her. I ran to Cindy and gave her a huge hug. She laughed was we jumped around. I could not believe it!

"Mark" my dad says. "You're Mom and I are going tomorrow to get your grandma. We'll be gone 3 days okay? Cindy's gonna be here but we leave in," he checks his watch "fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, Dad" I smiled at him.

"I'm gonna finish packing, babe." My Dad kisses my Mom's forehead then goes to Cindy. "I love you, baby girl." He hugs her then me. As he walks out of kitchen, he turns and smiles at us.

"I'm gonna help him." She did the same thing as Dad then went upstairs. Cindy sat down at the table and smiled. I sat beside her and we talked as our parents packed.

"How'd he do it?" I asked eagerly.

"We were laying in bed" Cindy started.

"After having sex" I added. She gave me a look then giggled.

"Don't tell Mom or Dad!" she told me. "How'd ya know?"

"Two grown adults in a relationship? Not to hard to figure out" I smiled at her. "And you use to sneak out at night." She giggled at that.

"Then he just looked at me, got the ring out the dresser next to his bed and gave it to me!" Her eyes got teary. "I love him so much."

"You feel lightheaded and You can't stop smiling. You close your eyes and you can see his face and you swoon. He's all you can think about. It's like he's chocolate, or sex or other things that make life worth living. He's like a perfect sunrise after the perfect nights sleep. Like a favorite song that makes you smile after a crappy day. He's like a hot shower after a cold miserable day. He makes me feel safe and loved and happy. He's a star in the night, bright and guiding in the darkness. He's like the… he's like AIR!" I say, remembering my conversation with the girls. "He's the one who you can't stop thinking about. The one that has all power over you and you get excited when you think of the fact. The one who has the power to destroy you and you're terrified that you'll get hurt but you can't not be with him. He's your everything."

"Yeah, exactly!" She says excitedly. Then she realizes that I was the one who said it. "OMIGOSH! You're in love! Tell me who the lucky lady is!"

"It'snotagirl" I say very fast, looking down.

"What?" Cindy's head is tilted to the side in confusion.

"It's not a girl" I say very slow.

"Omigosh" Cindy whispers, eyes wide. "How long have you known?"

"A while" I mumble, looking at the table. I hear her chair moving and then feel her arms wrap around me. I bury my head in her neck an hug her back.

"I still love you, no matter what, understand" Cindy's voice was fierce. "I'll have Mike kill anyone who is mean to you."

"Roger's back" I told her. "He'll do that."

"Who's this mystery man?" She teases.

Before I can answer, Mom and Dad come it to the room. "Tell ya later." I whisper then, after a great big squeeze, I let go. Mom takes my place and gives her a giant hug. She turns to me and gives me an equal size hug. Dad does the same and then they leave.

"About me staying here" Cindy begins.

"You're really staying with Mike." I finish for her, smiling. Just then he pulls up to the curb. Cindy gives me one last hug then walks to the car. She stops and turns to me.

"Who is he?"

I smile. "Roger."

"Should've known" she says as she walks to the car. I watch as they drive away. I turn and see that the black car was gone, but Mr. Davis was still here. It must be Roger's car. I'm dating a guy with a car. I smile at that thought. Then I start to panic. _What if that was a one time thing? What if he didn't mean it? What if there's someone else?_ I race to my room and frantically dial Mo's number.

"Hello?" Angel's voice answers after two rings. The background is silent, they must be watching a movie.

"What if that was a one time thing? What if he didn't mean it? What if there's someone else?" I repeat my thoughts. "What if he's just using me?"

"Marky, baby calm down." Angels commands but I couldn't.

"What if it was pity?" My voice panicky, "What if he realizes he doesn't want to be with me?" I started to sob hysterical.

"Marky! Calm down" Mo's voice enters the conversation.

"Breath, baby" Mimi advises. "Remember to breath okay. He won't do that. I saw the way he looked at you, baby don't worry. Calm down. Blowing it out of proportion won't help. Breath." I start breathing again. "Now remember how he looked at you. Can you do that? Tell me if he could not mean it."

I see him outside looking up. I gave him a smile and a small wave, both of which he returned. I grinned. "No" I said finally. "He can't not mean it" _I hope_.

"Good" She sounds satisfied. "Now take a hot shower and go to bed."

"Good night." I said to them.

"Good night" they chorused back.

As I got my things for a shower, I could still see his smile. I floated through my room and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in. The water burned for a little, then I got use to it. As I let the hot water glide over my body, I closed my eyes and saw him. I felt myself harden at the sight of him. I jerked myself off to thoughts of him and what happened tonight. It wasn't the first time I did this to thoughts of him but I still felt a little shameful. As I turned of the shower, I thought of him, as I went to my room I thought of him. After I got dressed I looked out the window to see him. He and his family were outside and looked like they were having fun. As I lay an inch from sleep, I saw his face.

_I'm in so deep._


End file.
